narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:HashiramaUchiha/Los juegos de rol - Naruto
Cada vez que oigo hablar de Naruto pienso lo mismo: ¿No es llamativo que, a pesar del fenómeno fan que ha suscitado la serie de marras, no haya un juego de rol "oficial"? O lo que es más importante ¿ Si lo hay, tiene tanto relleno como el anime?. Sobre todo después de ver el tirón que están teniendo juegos de rol de temática "manga" como Anima Beyond Fantasy. A pesar de si te declaras o no amante de este manga (o del anime), o incluso si puedes llegar a considerarlo algo pueril (a mi personalmente no me lo parece, o al menos no más que muchas otras obras sobre las que existe un juego de rol), seas fan o detractor, creo que tiene numerosos elementos que lo hacen "carne de juego de rol". La realidad es que, de momento, las aldeas ocultas (si... Konoha incluída) han proliferado básicamente en foros de rol interpretatitivos más que en los llamados "pen and paper rpg". Ninjas, jutsus, Jinchurikis, grandes armas, invocaciones aún más grandes y la voluntad de fuego. ¿Responde la existencia de un juego de rol de Naruto a una demanda real?. Y si es así... ¿Que sistema de juego es el adecuado para que Naruto y sus amigos obedezcan a nuestros dados?. La respuesta la tiene la comunidad rolera en internet que, inquietos ellos, ya han buscado alternativas. Solo puedo reseñar las distintas versiones un poco por encima en base a lo que he leido, ya que no he podido jugarlas, así que no trataré de hacer un exámen exhaustivo de cada una, si no más bien orientativo. Sin embargo, intentaré dar una pequeña opinión personal acerca de hasta que punto me puede parecer adecuado un determinado sistema de juego para llevar la obra de Masashi Kishimoto a nuestras mesas de juego. Únicamente pretendo hacer una pequeña recopilación de lo que existe en la red hoy en día al respecto. El proyecto que parece más avanzado es el de Naruto D20, basado en el sistema de D20 Moderno de Wizard of the Coast. De momento se puede disponer de un PDF básico, aún en construcción, que consta actualmente de 1095 páginas (una auténtica salvajada para tratarse de un libro básico...) y de varios suplementos, siendo algunos de pago. La mecánica es, básicamente, el sistema D20 bien conocido por todos pero adaptado a la ambientación de Naruto con algunas modificaciones. Dispondremos de los seis atributos de siempre y las habilidades que no dejan de ser meras adaptaciones de las que hemos visto en un sinfín de ambientaciones. Sin embargo, se incluye una puntuación de Chakra, de la cual dependerán el uso de las Técnicas (jutsus, enumerados a cientos en el juego) que serán tratados de una forma parecida a los hechizos de otras adaptaciones de D20, que, por cierto, no existen en esta versión como tales. También se cuentan con una puntuación de reputación y puntos de acción para usar en nuestras partidas. Se trata de la adaptación que podemos encontrar en la red con un aspecto más "profesional". A pesar de estar inconcluso (lo cual se nota en la numeración de las páginas, por ejemplo) es completamente jugable. La hoja de personaje és la clásica a la que ya nos tiene acostumbrados este sistema. Sin embargo, a pesar de la abrumadora recopilación de técnicas, armas, mascotas y la explic ación completa de la mecánica de juego, el D20 moderno no me parece el sistema idóneo para adaptar Naruto. Creo que la ambientación encajaría mejor con un sistema de reparto de experiencia que de subida de nivel. Tampoco me parece que sea necesaria la distinción de "razas" hecha por los autores ( hablando siempre de humanos pero distinguiendo si son del País de Fuego, del Viento...etc) ,de hecho, no pienso que sea necesario distinguir razas en este caso. Por otra parte, el sistema de clases equiparadas con arquetipos del D20 moderno (siempre humanos con alguna "skill" o característica que la defina) no creo, de nuevo, que sea el más ad ecuado. En el mundo de Naruto prácticamente todos los personajes jugables son ninjas, y las diferencias entre ellos deberían radicar en la distribución de su ficha, no en si es un ninja rápido, fuerte o inteligente por razón de "clase". Por último, la propia naturaleza del D20 hace que adaptar una obra de las características de Naruto (muy amplia en muchos aspectos, con personajes muy diferentes y habilidades distintas entre sí) dé lugar a un manual con una cantidad de hojas ciclópea, con vocación a lo impracticable, como ya se está viendo. Por otra parte, parece un proyecto muy activo y en contínuo desarrollo. Aqui dejo la direc ción de la web oficial de Naruto D20, donde se puede descargar el PDF básico de forma gratuita. También dejo, para quien le interese, la dirección de la página oficial de facebook de Naruto D20, en la que informan de forma periódica de las constantes novedades de este proyecto. Cabe decir que se encuentra en la lengua de Shakespeare, y no he encontrado traducción al español. Si piensas puestos a adaptar Naruto a D20, el D20 Moderno no es la mejor opción, ya que ya hay algo inventado si te apetece hacer rodar un dadito de 20 caras y quieres adaptar un manga o un anime...pues no eres el único que lo ha pensado. Existe una versión BESM de Naruto, ( Big Eyes, Small Mouth ) de la segunda edición, pero no es tan exhaustiva como la que hemos reseñado anteriormente (consta de un PDF de 90 páginas, sin explicación del sistema de juego y con poca ambientación) y además existe el handicap del idioma: está el portugués y que yo sepa no existe traducción al español. Sin embargo, no es en absoluto dificil de entender. Para quien quiera probarlo, aquí dejo un ENLACE con el PDF básico, otro de Jutsus Inventados y las hojas de per sonaje. Y hablando de adaptaciones...¿Qué juego no ha sido alguna vez adaptado a GURPS? pues Naruto no va a ser una excepción. Solo encontré hace tiempo un manual básico, también en portugués (según se ve les encanta Naruto en Portugal o Brasil, o sinó no me lo explico) y consta de 139 páginas, bastante bien maquetado y completo. Y para mi, el que és hasta la fecha el mejor juego de rol de Naruto hecho por fans, que utiliza el sistema de dado de 10, cogiendo como base a Exaltado pero con numerosas modificaciones. El sistema de reserva de dados facilita la adaptación del manga, tratando los jutsus como si fueran disciplinas de Vampiro La Mascarada, por ejemplo, y sumándose a la habilidad que tengamos de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Taijutsu, introduciendo un sistema de motas de chakra y respetando, a su vez, los atributos y habilidades a las que el sistema de White Wolf nos tiene acostumbrados. En Naruto D10 se nos presenta una ambientación algo diferente a la del manga, un escenario situado cien años después de los hechos de la serie, en el cual las alianzas entre las Naciones han ido debilitándose hasta perderse. Las Villas Ninjas sobrevivían gracias a la guerra, y con la paz continua se han ido empobreciendo. Varios sucesos han realzado las antiguas rencillas y la guerra vuelve a olerse en el aire. Los antiguos Clanes caídos en el olvido han vuelto a surgir, junto con una tanda de Clanes nuevos, la “Nueva Casta”. Los PDFs son un autentico lujo, el libro básico consta de 139 páginas más que aceptablemente maquetadas, en las que introducen tanto el mundo de Naruto como el sistema de juego, a las que hay que añadir las 43 del Libro de Jutsus y las 42 que tiene el Libro de Clanes. Y lo que es más importante...todo está en perfecto español. También hay un blog en el cual su autor, Earl S. Wynn, plantea un sistema genérico de juego muy sencillo, basado en reservas de dados de 6, y que se ha tomado la molestia de aplicar al mundo de Naruto. Es una buena alternativa si durante una tarde nos apetece encarnar a un ninja en un one shoot sencillito. Categoría:Entradas